


Chinese Restaurant

by 0pussymf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, F/M, Implied digestion, Light Incest, Mother-Son Relationship, Sibling Incest, Vore, Weird & Cruel, weird NTR-like shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0pussymf/pseuds/0pussymf
Summary: sort of awkwardly written story about some nerd getting eaten at a restaurant. sorry
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Chinese Restaurant

Huey Gammel did not like his mother's new friend. She was fat, trashy, laughed too much, drank too much, and had on occasion gotten familiar with him in ways he didn't much care for. And if it were just _that_... But, worst of all, she was rubbing off on his mom. Their minivan rolled up, crunching through the slush in the light-decked darkness outside. He did not go to his window to look down at it.

Elizabeth Gammel, his mother, cheerfully shouted to him from the curb. "HEY! HUEY! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE! WE'RE GOING OUT FOR CHINESE!"

The volume cut into his nerves and he shrunk back a little. She hadn't always been like this. Before _Gina_ (for that was her friend's name), she hardly ever raised her voice. And this, always going out... He could've cooked. He _liked_ to cook. But all _she_ wanted these days was takeout and fast food, and it was definitely having an effect on her figure. Huey was reduced to making rissotos and chicken cacciatore for a party of one (and his sisters, if they were interested, but these days, it seemed like they only came home to sleep). He slipped a hoodie over his loose sweater and slunk downstairs, not eager to get in a car with mom and... the other one.

Downstairs, they were waiting - Becky-Anne, his older brunette sibling, and Emily, their younger, pixie-cut baby sister. He didn't see how Becky wouldn't freeze in the skirt and halter top she was wearing, but if mom let her go out wearing it... And mom would, of course. These days, she always did, and he knew she didn't care about the implications, because he'd flatly overheard her congratulating her daughter on being "such a flirt", and there was no way _th_ _at_ wasn't based on something Gina had said. But it was none of his business, was it? Wasn't he just being a busybody, a prick, a - in the idiom of the sites he used - cuck?

Now, wait just a fucking minute here, he mentally replied, in the tone he used to argue with people who weren't present. He wasn't _married_ to his sister, _or_ his mother for that matter. He cared about them, that's all. Was there anything _wrong_ with caring about your family? ...Of course, then _they'd_ be able to say that (if he cared) he should never have let things get like this in the first place. If one charge falls through, just spam another one. Bastards.

Distracted from the coming ride, his thoughts turning in on themselves in vast sullen coils like ash in water, he followed Becky and Emily to the minivan.

His mom waved to them, playing with a ringlet of her own reddish hair. She hadn't gotten out of the van - she was larger now, and lazier. "Wow, Huey! Your sister is a lil' ball of fire! Are you seeing this?"

From the driver's seat, Gina snickered in her deeper voice. "I don't think he likes girls," she said. A shadow went over his mom's face, something like... Confusion? Regret? She hesitated for a moment... But then, she laughed too. Loud and from the back of her throat. "Well, I still won't leave you two alone together," she said. He looked over to Becky, who must not have understood the compliment, because she was smiling. She leaned over - down, almost, because he was a little shorter than her - and gave him a peck on the cheek before bouncing into the back seat. He felt her hair brush his face and suddenly, he was shaking hard.

The falling snow made the traffic into a river of red light. The sidewalks were packed with people, none of whom (he supposed, as he sat in complete silence) had to deal with anything like whatever the _fuck_ was going on here. When they stopped at the enormous Touch-n-Go station just at the edge of the heights, and mom got out with Gina to go pay for gas, he turned to Becky, who was talking with Emily about something.

He whispered "Becky, what the fuck" to her, and the confusion on her face hit him almost as hard as the kiss.

"Dude what?" she said.

"What _what?_ " he replied. "Gina said, and, and- You _kissed_ me!"

"Oh," she said, rolling her eyes and grinning. She stretched in her seat. "Nah, dude, that was a joke. I don't wanna _do you_ or anything."

"You never joked like that."

His sister frowned. "Dude, you're being fuckin' weird. Lighten up or something?"

He knew from long experience that this tone meant he was losing her. Against his better judgment, he pressed. "Did it have anything to do with _her?_ "

She rolled her eyes again and made a grossed-out noise. "Look, dude, I don't want to fuckin' do you, and I don't want in on your bullshit with mom's friends, and if you want to bitch about sex stuff you're the one who put your ass in my underwear back in middle school, so just get over it, okay?"

  
He thought about asking her why she was trying to _minimize_ this (but that was a word only shrinks and girls got to use). He thought about telling her about some of the things Gina had said and done around him - _to_ him. He thought, remotely, about getting out of the car and trying to get a friend to pick him up, but the only person he was first-names with was the guy he was helping with a game, and that was just for school. He thought about doing a lot of things, none of them possible, and in the end, clenching his fists (the hoodie was always useful for hiding that), simply said "I'm very sorry." and aimed his eyes at the floor.

  
He didn't _feel_ sorry. He felt, if he were being honest, _freaked the fuck out_ _._ His family was going fucking nuts, nothing made sense, the newest member was a fat - she was a _creep_ , she'd made a pass at him and when he didn't go along with it she decided he was both a fag and the butt of every joke - and _no one saw anything wrong with any of it_. At least at school, you could just... His internal monologue flickered out as he watched mom and - _her_ _-_ sway out of the store, chatting and laughing. Gina had her arm around his mother.

For the first time, he got a good look at what they were wearing. His mom was in a tank top, and he hadn't noticed until now, but her breasts were not just _definitely_ larger than they'd been, but _enormously_ so. Before (before _Gina_ ), they had hung down gently to either side with a couple of inches between them. Not that he'd ever really looked - why would he - but the change was impossible to miss. _N_ _ow_ they were larger than her head, and pulled her shirt so tight he could see her nipples, and stuck out so that it was like she was forcing them into the face of the world. _Now_ her big soft roll of gut stuck out over her jeans, which rode so low he thought he could see _hair_.

Gina was worse. She wasn't just fatter than his mom, she was simply _bigger_. Now, with them sashaying toward the car like a couple of drunken carolers, he could tell that she easily had six inches on his parent, and probably eighty pounds. Not only were her breasts larger, but her hips beat his mom's by what looked like almost a foot. Her belly, two great fat rolls as large as a sleeping bag, hanging out in some kind of lace-up one-piece thing, which was stretched so tight by her body that she might as well have been in her underwear. Speaking of _actual_ underwear - he couldn't tell in the bad light, but either her panties were made of fur or she was going commando.

As they neared the car, he quickly looked away... But not quickly enough. Still fighty after being questioned, Becky decided to get in one last hit.

"See, you're on my ass, but I'm not the one checking out his own mom."

There was nothing he could say. As a general rule, there was never really anything he could've said. Even without Gina, even under normal conditions, the best thing that could happen when he spoke up to either of them was a neutral apology. He hunched down into his hoodie and went far away from his sluttified sister, his sluttified mom, and the creature responsible for all of it.

The restaurant was a nightmare. Brutally crowded, as loud as a baseball game, but with the walls corraling all the noise and forcing it directly into his ears. The inscrutable stares of every other person. The good look he'd gotten at his mom's torso, verifying that, yes, he _had_ seen pubes. His mother's awful squeeze and the fact that she kept "accidentally" backing up and ramming him with her gigantic ass, staining him with her cheap perfume. There was no point in denying it - even if the two thought their affection was platonic (and Gina did not, in any sense, know the meaning of the word), it was a distinction without a difference. This ogre was dating his mother. The enormous fat woman who'd tried to slip a finger up his ass when they were watching Iron Chef - this obese beast who went outside without underwear in a skirt you could see up - was now his stepmom, and there was nothing he could do. His entire family had not only been turned against him, they were being made into the same kind of animal.

When they sat down, he elected to be the one who went for refills. Even though it gave him a merciful break from the scene, he didn't like how often he ended up doing it. An entire plate of prawns, three stacks of Mongolian ribs which the two somehow finished in the time it took him to go get another ice water, enough deep-fried wontons that the tray was empty when they were done, shrimp, pork, whatever. And when he went to get yet _another_ pile of shrimp, his mom had drunkenly grabbed his face and called him her "precious little fox", and her hand had smelled weird, and his sisters had laughed at him, but what was worse was Gina _hadn't_. She'd just sat there with her creepy, heavy-lidded smile, and her gaze felt like cold trickling water on the back of his neck.

And now he was coming back with the shrimp, and both mom and Gina were doing something, because each had one hand under the table, and then he got a good look at his mother's fat legs, spread with her hand down between them leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination, and he could've dropped the plates but instead he just stood very still and said a small "oh".

His mother caught him staring and blinked heavily, woozily. "Oh, yeah. Honey, this is just good for digestion. You- you can do it too if you want. Um, Gina says-"

"Fuck yeah, little bro! Pull up a chair!" said Becky, laughing. She had obviously also been drinking, despite being too young. Emily was either passed out or nearly passed out, clinging to her. "Maybe you can help mom out!" she said, adding "Huey - likes - milfs, Huey - likes - milfs..." in sloppy singsong before trailing off.

At the other side of the table, Gina had two fingers in her fat, hairy cunt. She'd slid her belly up on top of the table to give herself enough room to maneuver, and he was able to get a good view of it for the first time. He noted, in the part of his mind that was not actively collapsing, that her clit was huge.

"I'd ask him if he wants to help me out," she said, with the same heavy-lidded smirk, fingers squishing in and out of her snatch like pistons, "but I don't think he likes me very much." She belched, flooding the air with the smell of chewed food. It wasn't that she was less drunk, he thought very distantly to himself, but that it didn't matter, because drunk Gina was the same as sober Gina. Very curtly, he set down both plates of shrimp between his masturbating mother and her new girlfriend. His mind had gone overboard, jetsam in dissociation's cool tide. "No thank you," he said, in a voice like a quarter rolling under a cabinet.

Becky thought this was the funniest thing she'd ever heard, and she laughed so hard that he heard water hitting the floor in sharp little squirts. Even his mother snorted once before catching herself. "I am going to go get some air," he said. "Hold on a minute," said Gina, and then she was on him.

She was enormous. She was also very strong, especially relative to a skinny twink a foot shorter than her. She pinned his arms against his back and held him. Her tits covered the back of his head and he felt her belly gurgling through the pounds upon pounds of food she'd eaten. "Told you it was gonna go like this," she said to his mother. A cold breaker of panic washed over him. He didn't know what was happening, except that he was in terrible danger.

"Um..." his mother said, stumbling toward an explanation. Gina, impatient, took over. "I tried to get with you," she said, "and you weren't into it, and you didn't try to get with your sisters or your mom even though they basically jumped on your dick, and... Man, just look at you, you're obviously a fruit." He thrashed against her grip hard enough to make his shoulders hurt, but she didn't even shake. She continued: "And, shit, I was even willing to fingerbang you, but that wasn't good enough. I guess you gotta have cock, right?"

His mother found her footing, shaky but steady, and took over. Hot tears had begun to run down his face, but she either didn't notice or didn't care. "Y-yeah, honey," she continued. "And... I really want to, um, have grandkids, and you aren't... And Gina knows a really, a real- a real stud, he has a ten-inch, uhm, _penis_ -" she whispered the last word, blushing - "oh, you'd just _love_ it, and he's going to knock us both up and... Honey, it's a _lot_ of money for you and your sisters, and- and if you were good for doing sex maybe I could... But, no, it's not like a lot of animals in nature don't, uh..."

"She's gonna eat you," said Gina. " _Thank_ you," sighed his mother, relieved to have someone else doing the talking. "Hey," Gina said to Becky, "come help me get his clothes off." And Becky got up.

Somehow, they managed to strip him without his breaking free. First it was his shoes and socks, removed by Becky, then his jeans, then his underwear. He was pinned, half naked, in a crowded restaurant, and somehow, nobody was helping him. Screams wouldn't hit his throat, a waitress brushed past him with only a sad look. Becky took a knife from Gina's purse and managed to hack his hoodie and sweater loose. Finally, he was stuck, naked and squirming, in her grip. His mother brought her face close and kissed him squarely on the lips. From behind, Gina said "I guess you're gonna be giving birth to him twice!" and everyone laughed - even Emily, who'd woken up for a few seconds.

His mother opened her mouth and then somehow unhinged her jaw, and his head went into her maw, and just before her swallow yanked him down into her stomach, Gina slipped a pussy-soaked finger into his ass and gave it a couple pumps. Then he went down.

Inside his mom's stomach, packed hopelessly tight, immobile and naked, Huey felt a terrible sense of peace. Of course, he thought, it would be this way. It was always going to be this way. What other destiny could he possibly have had? He tried to slide his arms forward and get at his dick, but there simply was no room. He tried to thrust into the wet pink darkness, but there was no leverage. He tried, finally, to fuck his own thighs, but by then he didn't have the strength.

Outside, Gina was partying. She'd had another beer. "-'S why you gotta live for the _moment!_ " she said, rapping the bottle on the table. "Next day, you're fuckin' _food!_ " Everyone laughed, except for Emily, who had fallen back asleep. "Like this bitch," said Gina, drunkenly jabbing at Elizabeth with wobbly enthusiasm. "I am one hundred percent gonna eat this bitch in her sleep!"

Liz smiled bashfully. "At least let -" she belched loud enough to turn heads, covering her mouth to absolutely no avail - "at least let him knock me up first!" "Yeah, yeah," said Gina, waving her off.


End file.
